The present invention relates generally to electrical systems, and in particular to a system and method for mapping building electrical systems.
Residential and commercial buildings, for example, often include complex electrical wiring systems that include several branch circuits. Mapping or determining how these branch circuits are distributed once they leave the main electrical circuit breaker panel is an essential safety procedure that is often required, for example, when performing electrical safety inspections, or doing major electrical work. The electrical systems of residential and commercial buildings often change throughout the years, and these changes may not always be documented. It is desirable to provide an efficient and accurate way of mapping building electrical systems.